Persuasion
"Persuasion" is the third episode of the third season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 23, 2015. Synopsis As Norman grows closer to Emma, he starts growing apart from Norma; Norma balks when Romero asks Norman some tough questions; and Romero meets his competition for re-elections. Summary Sheriff Romero asks Norma to come to the morgue to identify a woman's body. Norma is relieved that it is not Annika, but still concerned that she is still missing. Romero then meets with Bob Paris, who runs the Arcanum Club and mentions the upcoming sheriff election. Norma intends to go to a business course at a local community college, but inadvertently enters a psychology class, where she refuses to give up her seat to teacher James Finnegan. They later meet in the parking lot and he gives her his card, offering her the chance to talk to him whenever she likes. When he leaves, she crumples the card up but then decides to pick it up. A hippie shows up at the Bates residence with a delivery of marijuana plants for Dylan. Emma decides to drive to his farm to deliver them in person and meets Caleb, who Dylan introduces as his uncle. He asks Emma not to say anything to Norma about Caleb being there and Emma promises that she won't. Meanwhile, Norman becomes increasingly frustrated that his mother doesn't trust him, especially after Romero pays a visit questioning him and his relationship to Annika. Submerging himself in a bathtub, after being instructed by "Mother", who reminds him of being trapped in the box, Norman hopes to recall the events before Annika's disappearance. He has a vision of Norma being the one who killed his father. Norma saves him from almost drowning himself, then puts him to bed before locking up the motel as Annika arrives to die in her arms from a gunshot wound to the abdomen. She gives Norma a USB drive before dying claiming it a gift for her and Norman. Norma then calls the police to let them know about Annika's death. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Tomiwa Edun as Marcus Young * Joshua Leonard as James Finnegan * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Tracy Spiridakos as Annika Johnson * Keenan Tracey as Gunner Also Starring * Christa Andersen as Hippie * Nick Hunnings as Deputy Walker * Florence Reiher as Student * Todd Thompson as Coroner * Eva Day as Psych Student Uncredited * Heidi Ford as Lindsay Davis Notes *This episode was watched by 1.92 million viewers. *Emma delivering the supply of marijuana plants to Dylan's farm is similar to Marion's behavior as she flees with the $40,000 in Psycho. Music Videos File:Persuasion Promo Bates Motel Norman is Upset with His Mother (S3, E3) File:Bates Motel Inside the Episode Persuasion (S3, E3) Gallery File:James_.jpg Persuasion.jpg Persuasion II.jpg Persuasion IIi.jpg Persuasion sneak peek .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes